This invention relates to an document processing system and an apparatus capable of performing multiple tasks while the documents travel in a straight line document path. More particularly, the invention relates to one or more similar machines having removable modules each capable of performing tasks suitable for processing documents while the documents travel in a straight line document path. Such tasks include, transporting, optically scanning, scanning for bar code symbology, imprinting, filming, marking or numbering the film, endorsing, and stacking the documents.
Document processing machines such as feeders, scanners, filmers, endorsers, and the like are known to exist as separate machines. It is desirable, however, to be able to provide one or more of these functions in a single machine or in a series of like machines, so that each machine is compact, easy to assemble, and to use.
The present invention provides a machine housing that can receive one or more modules suitable for use in processing documents. Advantageously, one machine can be linked serially to another machine to provide a continuous straight document path so that a wide variety of document processing functions can be performed in a single pass without the document having to travel in a serpentine path.
One problem with known document processing machines, particularly known filming machines, including rotary type camera machines, is that they turn the document over or they transport the document in a serpentine path so that both sides of the document can be exposed or filmed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,353 shows a rotary type of microfilm recording device that uses belts and rollers to move the document through the machine. The document is fed in a horizontal position, moved to a vertical position, filmed, and returned to a horizontal position. A perceived problem with moving the document in different directions is that the document may become jammed in the area where it changes direction or it may be dislodged and propelled from the belts and rollers into the housing.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a straight through paper path to reduce the potential for jamming and lost documents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,742 shows an electro-optical scanner capable of scanning both sides of the document at the same time using a straight paper path. One problem with this machine is that it is not known how a document can be retrieved should it become stuck or lodged within the rollers. The machine of the present invention, provides a clam-shell type housing having a top portion hinged at its rear to a bottom portion so that the transport system and thus any documents within the transport system may be easily viewed and obtained by the user.
Where the documents to be processed are bank checks there is a need to endorse the check as well as optically recording or filming it. Although document endorsers, including those that also fill the document, are known in the prior art, there are two potential drawbacks to these endorsers. One drawback is that the Federal Reserve Bank has issued regulations mandating specific, discrete locations for particular bank endorsements. Under the new regulations, the reverse side of the check is divided into three portions. The size of each portion is dictated by federal regulations. The payee's endorsement is permitted only in the left-hand portion of the reverse side of the check. The endorsement of the bank of first deposit is then permitted only in the center portion of the check. Any subsequent bank's endorsement is permitted only in the right-hand portion of the check.
Consequently, there is a need for an endorser unit that will endorse in positions other than the conventional, central endorsement position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,991, assigned to the present assignee and incorporated herein by reference, shows a document recorder having a multi-position incremental document endorser that permits endorsement in each of three discrete locations along the length of the reverse side of a check. In its preferred embodiment, the disclosed document recorder provides a serpentine document path so that the document changes direction from a horizontal position to a vertical position for filming. The present invention seeks to avoid the serpentine path typically used with such endorsers.
Other processing functions known to be useful in filming documents may also be provided. For example, counting the documents, indexing of a batch of documents, image marking, imprinting characters or indicia, optically scanning the documents, bar code scanning to read bar code symbologies, and the like may be provided in one or more successive like machines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,008 which is fully incorporated herein by reference shows a system to record numbers and/or indicia that may relate to the document simultaneously with filming the document.